Hanoverian
Foal = Tb Foal Bay.png|Bay Tb Foal Black.png|Black Tb Foal Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Tb Foal Chestnut.png|Chestnut Foal Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Tb Foal Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Tb Foal Dun.png|Dun Tb Foal Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Foal Light Gray.png|Light Gray Tb Foal Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Foal Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Tb Foal Roan.png|Roan Tb Foal Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Russian Don Horse Bay.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Light_Gray.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut.png|Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Mouse_Gray.png|Mouse_Gray Sport_V4_Roan.png|Roan Sport_V4_Strawberry_Roan.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Pegasus = Sport_V4_Bay_Pegasus.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Pegasus.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Pegasus.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Pegasus.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Pegasus.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Pegasus.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Pegasus.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Mouse_Gray_Pegasus.png|Mouse_Gray Sport_V4_Roan_Pegasus.png|Roan Sport_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Pegasus.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = Generic2 bay unicorn foal.png|Bay Generic2 black unicorn foal.png|Black Generic2 cherry bay unicorn foal.png|Cherry Bay Generic2 chestnut unicorn foal.png|Chestnut Generic2 dark bay unicorn foal.png|Dark Bay Generic2 dapple gray unicorn foal.png|Dapple Gray Generic2 dun unicorn foal.png|Dun Generic2 flaxen chestnut unicorn foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Generic2 light gray unicorn foal.png|Light Gray Generic2 liver chestnut unicorn foal.png|Liver Chestnut Generic2 mouse gray unicorn foal.png|Mouse Gray Generic2 roan unicorn foal.png|Roan Generic2 strawberry roan unicorn foal.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn = Sport_V4_Bay_Unicorn.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Unicorn.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Unicorn.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Unicorn.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Sport_V4_Roan_Unicorn.png|Roan Sport_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Unicorn.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Sport_V4_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Mouse_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Sport_V4_Roan_Winged_Unicorn.png|Roan Sport_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Winged_Unicorn.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| In game info: 'Coats and Colors:' 'Skill info:' *'Stamina:' 75% *'Speed:' 40% *'Dressage:' 70% *'Galloping:' 55% *'Trotting:' 20% *'Jumping:' 90% 'Day it came out:' 'Some sale stuffs:' 'Other Game Info:' The Hanoverians are a Horse breed on Howrse whose body shape/Horse art match the Russian Don Horse. Size: from 15.1 hands to 16.1 hands Real Info: Wikipedia Paragraph Hanoverian is a warmblood horse originating in Germany, which is often seen in the Olympic Games and other competitive English riding styles, and have won gold medals in all three equestrian Olympic competitions. It is one of the oldest, most numerous, and most successful of the warmbloods. Originally a carriage horse, infusions of Thoroughbred blood lightened it to make it more agile and useful for competition. The Hanoverian is known for a good temperament, athleticism, beauty, and grace. 'Old Versions' Foal = Hanoverian Foal - Bay.png|Bay Hanoverian Foal - Black.png|Black Hanoverian Foal - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Hanoverian Foal - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Dapple Grey.png|Dapple Grey Hanoverian Foal - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Hanoverian Foal - Dun.png|Dun Hanoverian Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Light Grey.png|Light Grey Hanoverian Foal - Mouse Grey.png|Mouse Grey Hanoverian Foal - Roan.png|Roan Hanoverian Foal - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Irish Hunter - Bay.png|Bay Irish Hunter - Black.png|Black Irish Hunter - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Irish Hunter - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Irish Hunter - Cremello.png|Cremello Irish Hunter - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Irish Hunter - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Irish Hunter - Dun.png|Dun Irish Hunter - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Irish Hunter - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Irish Hunter - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Irish Hunter - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Irish Hunter - Roan.png|Roan Irish Hunter - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Pegasus = Sport Bay Pegasus.png|Bay Sport Black Pegasus.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Pegasus.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Pegasus.png|Chestnut Hanoverian Pegasus - Dapple Grey.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Pegasus.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Pegasus.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Light Gray Pegasus.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Liver Chestnut Sport Mouse Gray Pegasus.png|Mouse Gray Sport Roan Pegasus.png|Roan Sport Strawberry Roan Pegasus.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = Bay_-_KWPN_Foal_Unicorn.png|Bay Hanoverian Unicorn Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Engelse_Volbloed_Dark_Bay_Thoroughbred_Unicorn_Foal_Donkerbruin_Veulen.png|Dark Bay Hanoverian Unicorn Foal - Mouse Grey.png|Mouse Grey |-| Unicorn = Sport Bay Unicorn.png|Bay Sport Black Unicorn.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport Dapple Gray Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Unicorn.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Light Gray Unicorn.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Sport Mouse Gray Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Sport Roan Unicorn.png|Roan Sport Strawberry Roan Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Sport Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Bay Sport Black Winged Unicorn.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport Dapple Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Winged Unicorn.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Light Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Sport Mouse Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Sport Roan Winged Unicorn.png|Roan Sport Strawberry Roan Winged Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Hanovarian Category:Riding Horse